Mao
by OvejaRosa
Summary: Itachi, Hidan, una llamada telefónica, un malentendido y un Sasuke que piensa que su hermano es un zoofílico ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso es algo que pueden saber al leer este one-shot./Historia AU y comedia. No hay romance entre los personajes ni nada por el estilo, solo una situación cotidiana.


Era una tarde tranquila en la casa de la familia Uchiha, todo estaba en silencio y solo podía escucharse cómo respiraba el gato que dormía tranquilo en una silla.

Aquella tranquilidad se quebrantó cuando el teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

Pasaron unos segundos, este seguía timbrando y nadie se dignaba a contestar.

- ¿Sasuke, no puedes contestar?- regañó un chico de cabello largo y negro, que lo traía sujeto en una cola un poco desordenada.

-¡Estoy ocupado!- se escuchó como respuesta desde el segundo piso de la vivienda.

El azabache se dignó en finalmente contestar el teléfono, no de tan buen humor por la respuesta que le dio el otro muchacho, que era su hermano menor, pero este dio un respiro y contestó con aquella calma que lo caracterizaba.

- Aló…

- ¡Itachi!- exclamó la otra persona por el auricular- ¡Finalmente te encuentro!

- Oh, Hidan… ¿qué pasa?

- Nagato me dijo que te llame para preguntarte si tenías tiempo libre hoy…

-¿Para?- respondió Uchiha.

-¡Joder, Itachi, déjame terminar pues!- exclamó con voz alta por el teléfono, lo que hizo que el otro aleje el auricular de su oído.

-Te estoy dejando hablar…

- Genial, mira, lo que pasa es que los imbéciles de…

Mientras Hidan le comentaba lo que pasaba, Itachi tenía su mirada fija en el minino de la casa, que parecía ser de sueño ligero porque aquel grito por el auricular lo había despertado y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, para luego bajarse de la silla y sobarse en la pierna de su amo.

El amigo de Itachi seguía hablando, este prestaba atención a lo que decía, pero tener al gato a su lado le relajaba y ya no estaba de tan mal humor. Cualquiera estaría así –o peor- si estuviese tomando la siesta de la tarde, lo que para el muchacho era una rara oportunidad, y lo interrumpieran por irrelevancias como un teléfono que suena de la absoluta nada: el mal humor de Itachi era justificable.

- ¿Pero esto no debería hacerlo el mismo… o Yahiko… o Konan? Ella escribe mejor que ellos dos.

- Lo sé, pero su excusa fue 'tengo que _maquetear_, si les sobra tiempo me ayudan'… - imitó de manera burlona a la mencionada- ¡TIEMPO MI…!

- Ah, ya… era eso- le cortó a su amigo.

- ¡¿Nos ve con cara de vagos, dime, Itachi?!

- No creo, en serio a veces sí necesita ayuda con esas cosas.

-Lo que sea, la cosa es que también dijo: '¿no crees que la gente tomaría a la broma un artículo de política escrito por una de arquitectura?'- arremedo horriblemente un tono femenino.

- Bueno, sí, en eso tiene algo de razón…

- Además, tú eres el politólogo aquí…

Itachi debía admitir que Hidan tenía razón, si querían ellos, como organización, escribir un artículo de política en el periódico de la universidad, debían encargarse a alguien que sepa más a profundidad de ello y tener a alguien estudiando Ciencias Políticas dentro no podía pasarse por alto. El mencionado Nagato, también estaba en lo mismo, pero por ciertos motivos esa semana no podía encargarse de ello y Yahiko tampoco era el más adecuado, por una razón similar a la de Konan.

- ¿Entonces les digo que no?

- No, sí lo haré, pero exactamente qué es porque lo que me dices es muy general…

- Mira, te comentaré lo poco que sé, pero en la noche llama a Nagato porque a él le llegó el correo y demás webadas.

- Ok.

Hidan era demasiado detallista en comentar las cosas, lo cual le agradaba y al mismo tiempo desagradaba al azabache porque a veces es bueno saber ciertas cosas a detalle, pero en este caso se pasaba un poco, según él: Hidan comenzó a comentarle lo del correo y de paso todo lo que discutieron ese día los que sí pudieron reunirse con Nagato, qué pensaba el resto de la idea y cómo fue que llegaron al punto de pedirle a él, específicamente, que escriba tal artículo.

Mientras el chico contaba toda la chismosería del día, Itachi bajó la mirada y el gato seguía ahí, este se había sentado y lo miraba fijamente. Ambos cruzaron miradas, el minino se acercó a él y comenzó a maullar, Itachi desvió la mirada por un momento para prestar más atención a lo que Hidan decía.

Al minino no le parecía bien no recibir la debida atención por parte de su amo, por lo que se paró en sus dos patas traseras y utilizó las delanteras para apoyarse en la pierna de este, quien seguía sin tomarle mucha importancia al hecho, al menos no hasta que el gato comenzó a estirarse y clavar sus uñas en su piel. No lo sentía mucho gracias a que la tela del jean era gruesa, aunque igual soltó un gruñido por el dolor, que Hidan no escuchó por el auricular.

No era una molestia para él tener al gato pegado al cuerpo por un rato, pero el dolor crecía y sus gruñidos por el dolor se hicieron más fuertes y su respiración aumentó. Tener a tu gato clavándote las uñas en la piel no era nada placentero.

- Itachi…- llamó juguetón el otro chico por el auricular- no sabía que estabas 'ocupado'.

- ¡Ah! … no estoy 'ocupado'… es mi gata ¡Tch!- se quejó de dolor.

- Ya pues, chico _multitasking… ¿_Por qué no avisas que estás ocupado con 'una gatita'?

- No es 'una gatita', como tú piensas… ¡Ah!- siguió quejándose esperando a que la gata baje por su cuenta de su cuerpo- ¡Es mi gata!

En esos momentos bajaba al primer piso el hermano menos de Itachi: Sasuke, otro azabache que físicamente se parecía a él (excepto por las ojeras del mayor y las largas pestañas) quien solo vio a su hermano tratar de sufrir en silencio, lo pasó por alto para luego ir a la cocina a sacar un vaso y unas bolsas de snacks.

Desde el comedor podía observar a su hermano sufrir con la gata engreída, lo que provocó en este una sonrisa burlona: no todos los días veías a Itachi Uchiha sufriendo de una forma tan... ridícula. Este cogió su bolsa de snaks y se dirigía a su cuarto mientras pasaba por el lado de Itachi, quien seguía al teléfono persistiendo en que no era un zoofílico.

- ¡JODER, HIDAN, NO ESTOY TENIENDO SEXO CON UN GATO!

Aquello hizo eco en la casa, Itachi recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se quedó perplejo, Hidan se reía por la estupidez que había soltado su amigo y Sasuke… bueno, este miraba a su hermano con una cara que tenía mezcla de asombro y asco.

- Degenerado…- lo llamó su hermano de manera despectiva mientras cargaba a la gatita, que se bajó del cuerpo del mayor por el susto, y sujetaba sus snacks- Vámonos Duquesa…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral luego de lo dicho por Sasuke, tanto por los hermanos Uchiha, como por el escandaloso Hidan.

Itachi solo dio un suspiro resignado a seguir su conversación con el que estaba al teléfono.

- Hidan…- llamó calmado

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste al celular?

- Te reventé el celular y no me contestabas, idiota.

Itachi sacó su celular de su bolsillo y tenía 15 llamadas perdidas… en serio le había reventado el celular…

- Ah, ya.- fue lo único que dijo.

- Sep…

- Ahora te llamo, mejor hablamos por ahí, me cansa estar de pie y esta cosa no es inalámbrica.

- ¡No jodas…!

- Si jodo y espera que ya te llamo.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono e Itachi comenzó a buscar el número de Hidan en su agenda telefónica.


End file.
